1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin packaging machine, and more particularly to a coin kind and number setting and adjusting device for use with the coin packaging machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the relevant art, in a coin packaging machine, the kind of coins is set by a coin kind setting dial, and the number of the coins is set for the set kind by a coin number setting dial. In a country, e.g., where the number of coins to be packaged is different for the various kinds of the coins, the operator of the coin packaging machine has to set the kind with the use of a coin kind setting dial and then to operate a coin number setting dial so as to set the number in accordance with the preset kind. The operator may often forget those troublesome operations or set a mistaken number of the coins so that the piled height of the coins is not suitable for the width size of the packaging paper, thus leading to failure in satisfactory package. Moreover, the coins may be scattered and lost, or the scattered coins are jammed at the moving parts of the coin packaging machine so that this machine is damaged. If, on the other hand, the change of the kind of the coins takes place frequently, the mental loads upon the operator become heavy.